petafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Miley Spears
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Meat page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 05:09, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:10, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Here's this entire wiki This is the entire wiki when I arrived here today (article titles are in bold; their entire content follows their title): Animal Rights: Replace this text by writing your article here! Hunting: Replace this text by writing your article here! Kentucky Fried Cruelty: Say no to KFC or you are a chicken abuser! The chickens are in trouble! Maya: Maya is a dog killed by Peta cuz She Deserved 2 Die Cuz She Was Not A mtut R8 10/10 If u agree Meat: Meat sux Peta secretly kill non vegans cuz they are bad No Milk!: Say no to milk! The milking hurts the cows and makes them cry. If you like milk you are a vile animal abuser! If You Drink milk , Fuck your Family And Friends U Don Deserv A Life (picture of milk carton with no symbol) No Seaworld! ''':You are a dolphin and whale abuser if you like Seaworld! Don't go there! '''NOPE: A+ Petapedia_wiki (homepage): Maya Deserved Death/NewsEdit/Make love not petsEdit/ If You buy a pet form petshop , he Will steal and kill it cuz its fun Pets: Replace this text by writing your article here! (pic was PETA on the rabbit symbol) Ringling Beats Animals: Say no to circuses! If you like Ringling, you are a major elephant abuser! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 06:16, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:17, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you so much! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:27, April 1, 2015 (UTC)